Prodigieux
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Anthony utilise son vocabulaire pour définir sa vie amoureuse. Anthony/Parvati, Padma/Justin, Anthony/Padma. TRADUCTION de la fic de magikcat112.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages/Couples :** Anthony/Parvati, Padma/Justin, Anthony/Padma.  
**Original :** _Prodigious_, par magikcat112, disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : / / magikcat112 . livejournal . com / 15926 . html

**Traduction** benebu, juillet 2010.

* * *

**Prodigieux**

Anthony remarqua Parvati pour la première fois pendant la réunion de l'AD en février, quand ils se retrouvèrent partenaires pour s'entraîner aux Sortilèges de Bouclier. Parvati était à l'image de sa sœur presque en tout point sauf qu'elle mettait des bijoux – des bijoux rouge et or – et qu'elle portait ses cheveux détachés plutôt que relevés. Elle le taquinait et il y avait quelque chose de léger chez elle alors qu'elle lui envoyait sort sur sort. Il se sentit perdre pied.

_DESEQUILIBRER, verbe. Faire perdre l'équilibre. Troubler profondément._

C'était à des moments comme celui-là qu'Anthony aurait voulu un peu bêtement être une personne différente. Il était du genre timide – celui qui aimait mémoriser les mots du dictionnaire et Métamorphoser des objets pendant son temps libre. Il n'était pas du genre à aller voir une fille et lui proposer de sortir avec lui. Terry et Mike n'étaient d'aucune aide, tout ce qu'ils firent fut de se payer sa tête à ce sujet. Quand il avait demandé à Padma – dont il pensait qu'elle l'aiderait, parce qu'elle était une fille et son amie et tout ça – elle l'avait envoyer paître parce qu'il voulait se servir d'elle comme taupe, et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant des jours.

Ce ne fut pas avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne se montre au Ministère qu'Anthony rassembla finalement le courage de lui parler. Ils étaient dans une vraie guerre maintenant – en toute logique, qui savait ce qui allait arriver dans leurs vies à l'un ou à l'autre maintenant ? Et puis, inviter une fille à sortir n'était pas pire que de combattre un fou sanguinaire.

Il tomba sur Parvati qui se glissait hors d'un compartiment dans le train qui les ramenait chez eux, et elle sourit et dit, « Salut Anthony » en passant devant lui.

« Euh, Parvati ? »

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. « Oui ? »

« Je me demandais… je me demandais si tu voulais aller manger une glace ou quelque chose comme ça, un jour, cet été ? » Il se força à prononcer ça de façon audible, plutôt que de tout laisser échapper d'un coup.

Parvati sembla abasourdie, puis désolée. Son cœur en prit un coup. « Euh, c'est vraiment mignon, Anthony, mais… Je crois que je vais être plutôt occupée pendant tout l'été. »

Ce n'était pas un rejet brutal, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que ç'en était un. Il eut un maigre sourire pour cacher sa peine. « Oh… OK. Pas de problème. Passe un bon été, alors. »

Parvati lui adressa un sourire gêné et continua d'avancer dans le train. Anthony resta debout là, essayant de se ressaisir. Au moins elle ne l'avait pas mené en bateau – elle avait eu le cran de dire 'non' dès le départ. Quand même, ça n'aidait pas beaucoup.

_REJET, nom masculin. Fait de repousser quelque chose/quelqu'un; résultat de cette action._

XoXoXo

Anthony n'y pouvait rien si ça l'agaçait un peu de voir Padma et Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ils semblaient ne rien faire d'autre qu'étudier l'un en face de l'autre, mais Anthony pouvait les voir se faire du pied sous la table. _Se faire du pied !_ Ils étaient à la bibliothèque, pas chez Madame Pieddodu !

Justin Finch-Fletchley avait été le premier à l'inviter à l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, et d'après les sourires qu'avait distribués Padma en rentrant, ça s'était bien passé. Anthony avait essayé d'être heureux pour elle, mais ça avait été quasi-impossible. Et maintenant c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus regarder son amie sans se demander pourquoi elle avait changé et ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver à Finch-Fletchley, d'abord.

Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Padma, de toute façon ? Il n'avait remarqué de changement dans aucune des lettres qu'ils avaient échangées pendant l'été, mais elle était revenue pour la sixième année peinturlurée comme la poupée 'Maggie la sorcière à maquiller' de sa sœur Lucinda. Non seulement ses cheveux étaient détachés, mais apparemment elle leur avait fait quelque chose pour qu'ils bouffent autour de sa tête comme un nuage noir, et elle portait un collier autour de la gorge, un 'tour de cou'. Et puis il y avait cette façon de _flirter_. Anthony avait toujours apprécié d'être Préfet avec une fille qui ne passait pas son temps à glousser et à jouer avec ses cheveux. Maintenant Padma semblait le faire tout le temps, attirant l'attention des autres garçons de leur année.

_SE POMPONNER, verbe pronominal réfléchi. S'apprêter, se parer avec beaucoup de soin et de coquetterie._

Terry et Mike pensaient qu'il était ridicule de se plaindre, mais ça l'ennuyait. Elle était moins elle-même et trop… trop comme Parvati.

Ça le sidéra quand il se rendit compte de ça – que c'était ce qu'il aurait dû avoir à supporter s'il était sorti avec Parvati. Elle était peut-être drôle, mais elle avait d'autres capacités de conversation que Padma – et il se rendit compte qu'il s'en serait lassé, finalement. Il remercia silencieusement Parvati pour avoir apparemment compris qu'il parlait avec ses hormones plutôt qu'avec son cerveau – quelque chose qu'il se promit de ne plus jamais faire.

Il ne voulait plus de Parvati. Il aurait volontiers échangé la Padma dévoyée contre la Padma qu'il était venu à considérer comme une amie. La vraie Padma qui étudiait avec lui à la bibliothèque et lui racontait des histoires de son pays. Qui était intelligente, avait de l'esprit, et le faisait sourire quand il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Anthony était toujours là, au fait ? Il pouvait s'épargner la frustration et simplement s'en aller s'il le voulait.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le faisait pas ?

Justin interrompit leur petite session écœurante pour se diriger vers la section Métamorphose de la bibliothèque. Sans réfléchir, Anthony se leva et le suivit rapidement. Il ne fut pas long à trouver – c'était le seul idiot à fredonner '_I Put a Spell on You_' en sortant des livres de l'étagère.

« Justin. »

Le Poufsouffle sursauta, manquant de faire tomber les livres, et Anthony en tira une satisfaction puérile. « Oh ! Anthony. Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Anthony ne s'excusa pas. « Est-ce que je peux te dire un mot ? »

« Hein ? Oh, oui. Oui, bien sûr, » répondit-il, abasourdi.

Maintenant qu'Anthony était là et avait son attention, il ne sut pas quoi dire. Il s'était toujours enorgueilli de considérer les choses sous tous les angles avant de les faire, mais l'envie de parler à Finch-Fletchley avait été si soudaine qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

_IMPULSIF, adjectif. Qui donne, permet une impulsion. Qui agit suivant une impulsion, sans réfléchir._

« Anthony ? »

Il fallait qu'il dise _quelque chose_. « Ecoute, tu aimes beaucoup Padma, pas vrai ? »

Quoi que Finch-Fletchley se soit attendu à entendre, ce n'avait pas été ça. « Euh, oui. Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Eh bien, ça fait des années que je la connais et je… je crois qu'il y a plusieurs choses que tu devrais savoir, » finit-il maladroitement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Où était l'intelligence de Serdaigle qu'il aimait tant ?

« D'accord, » dit lentement Justin.

« Premièrement, elle n'est pas fan de chocolat – alors inutile d'essayer de la séduire avec le classique 'chocolats-bouquet de fleurs', » dit Anthony, comptant sur ses doigts. « Deuxièmement, elle aime parler de sa culture. Alors… pose-lui des questions à ce sujet de temps en temps. Et troisièmement… ses livres préférés sont les classiques moldus – _L'île au trésor, Ivanhoé, Jane Eyre_, ce genre de choses. » Son esprit ne devait plus avoir le contrôle de sa bouche. C'était la seule explication au fait qu'il aide Finch-Fletchley au lieu d'essayer de lui démontrer pourquoi ils ne devraient _pas_ sortir ensemble.

Justin resta à le dévisager pendant un instant, puis dit, « Je ne savais pas tous ces trucs. »

Anthony haussa les épaules. « C'est pour ça que je te les dis. »

« Eh bien – merci. Je garderai tout ça en tête. » Il eut un sourire ridicule. « Tu n'aurais pas d'autres tuyaux pour moi ? »

Il secoua rapidement la tête avant que sa bouche ne réponde pour lui. « Pour le reste, il faudra que tu te débrouilles tout seul, j'en ai bien peur. »

« C'est réglo. » Il lui donna une claque sur l'épaule. « Tu es un bon ami pour elle, Anthony. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons qui aideraient une amie fille de cette façon. »

« Je veux seulement m'assurer que Padma soit heureuse, » dit doucement Anthony.

_Même si ce n'est pas avec moi._

Mais d'où est-ce que ça venait, ça ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse digérer ça convenablement, le Poufsouffle hocha la tête. « Je vais essayer de la rendre heureuse, Anthony. Je t'en donne ma parole. »

XoXoXo

La relation de Padma et Justin se termina juste avant Noël. Ce furent les deux mois les plus longs de la vie d'Anthony.

Il ne l'apprit qu'après les vacances toutefois, quand elle dit à Su Li sur le quai de la gare combien Parvati avait pris sa rupture plus mal qu'elle-même. Ça lui fit un peu mal – plus que quand Parvati l'avait rejeté – de l'apprendre de cette façon. Avant, ils étaient des amis qui partageaient ce genre de choses l'un avec l'autre.

Ça devint pire encore quand Padma se remit à être la fille qu'il connaissait. Quand il l'avait vue à leur table à la bibliothèque, les cheveux attachés et le tour de cou disparu, ça avait été le moment le plus heureux qu'il ait connu depuis une éternité.

Et étant un Serdaigle, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'elle lui plaisait.

Pas que ça aide à apaiser sa douleur. S'il y avait une chose qui empirait la situation, savoir qu'elle avait été là – juste sous ses yeux – pendant des années, et que ce n'était pas avant qu'un quelconque petit con d'enfant gâté qui ne saurait pas faire la différence entre la calendula et l'aconit vienne la souffler juste sous son nez que…

_AVEUGLE, adjectif et nom. Privé du sens de la vue. Manquant de clairvoyance ou de discernement._

Elle recommença à étudier la Métamorphose et les Runes Anciennes avec lui, comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais c'était le cas, réalisa-t-il tristement – le fait qu'il sache maintenant qu'elle lui plaisait, mais qu'il n'ait pas les couilles de faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet faisait toute la différence.

Au début du mois de mai, il revint de la bibliothèque pour la trouver en train de lire devant la cheminée. C'était une chose habituelle, mais il y avait comme une raideur dans sa posture qui lui dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de moche.

« Padma… ? »

« Justin sort avec Lisa, » dit-elle avant qu'Anthony ne puisse poser la question.

« Oh. » Ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire, il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas parlé de Justin depuis leur rupture. Après un moment, il dit, « Je suis désolé. »

Elle sourit. « Pas la peine de faire semblant – je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. »

« Non, » convint-il. « Mais je n'aime pas te voir bouleversée. »

« Je ne le suis pas, pour être franche. » Anthony leva un sourcil, sceptique. « Vraiment, ce n'est rien. J'étais seulement en train de… réfléchir. »

« Réfléchir à quoi ? »

« Au fait que Justin et moi n'avions vraiment pas grand chose en commun. »

Anthony expira lentement, sans la regarder. « Je croyais qu'il te rendait heureuse ? »

« Oui… mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques instants, Anthony se colletant toujours avec le même dilemme auquel il faisait face depuis janvier. D'un côté, Padma était libre maintenant. De l'autre, mais et si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Etre rejeté par Parvati avait été dur, mais il avait le sentiment que de l'être par Padma serait pire encore.

_IRRESOLU, adjectif. Qui n'est pas résolu, qui éprouve des difficultés à se décider. Synonymes : incertain, indécis, hésitant._

« Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec lui du tout, » dit finalement Padma. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. »

Elle lui jeta un regard, puis prit une profonde inspiration. « Non. C'est faux. Je sais pourquoi je suis sortie avec lui… J'essayais de faire en sorte que tu… tu _me_ remarques comme quelqu'un avec qui on peut sortir. »

Anthony battit des paupières. Hein… quoi ?

« Quand tu as invité Parvati à sortir, j'ai su – j'ai su qu'elle était le genre de fille que tu voulais. J'ai pensé que si je lui ressemblais plus, tu… me verrais. »

_Mais je l'ai fait ! Je t'ai vue !_

« Padma… »

Mais il fut interrompu. En l'occurrence, par les lèvres que Padma pressait contre les siennes. Il avait imaginé ça presque toutes les nuits depuis des mois maintenant, et pendant un instant il se dit qu'il était forcément en train de rêver.

Mais ça semblait réel. Sa bouche avait une véritable chaleur et il y avait un véritable mouvement contre la sienne. Sa petite main réelle était sur son torse, au dessus de son cœur et son esprit ressentait une véritable impression de vertige. Pour la première fois, aucun mot du vocabulaire qu'il avait mémorisé ne pouvait décrire le sentiment. Mais le temps que son cerveau réalise qu'il ne rendait pas le baiser et qu'il lève la main vers la tête de Padma, elle s'écarta.

« Je sais – _en toute logique_ – que tu ne voulais probablement pas que je fasse ça, » dit-elle tranquillement, mais ses mains agrippaient toujours sa chemise. « Mais je voulais seulement savoir comment c'était, avant que tu ne me dises que je perds mon temps. »

La bouche d'Anthony s'ouvrit et se referma, stupidement. C'était la première fois, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, que les mots lui faisaient complètement défaut.

« Bon… dis quelque chose, » demanda Padma d'une petite voix.

« Comment c'était ? » croassa-t-il. La première, la plus stupide des questions qui lui soit venue à l'esprit.

Elle le regarda, confuse. « Pas… pas comme je m'y attendais. »

Ça pouvait vouloir dire deux choses, mais quelque chose dans sa voix lui dit que c'était celle qu'il voulait.

« Excellent. »

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il voulait passer les prochaines centaines d'années à faire ça.

_PRODIGIEUX, adjectif. Qui tient du prodige, qui a un caractère divin, surnaturel. Qui, à un titre quelconque (dans sa qualité, sa quantité, sa rareté, sa grandeur...), est extraordinaire, surprenant._


End file.
